This invention relates to a brushing and washing machine, more particularly to a machine for the cleaning of vertical and horizontal surfaces such as the walls and tops of shipping containers, transport vehicles, and walls of buildings.
Conventionally, vertical surfaces such as the side walls of shipping containers, transport vehicles such as furniture removal vans, refrigerated vans and the walls of buildings are cleaned manually by the use of a high pressure water jet and a broom or the like. High pressure water jets are suitable for removing a great deal of the loose grime which accumulates on such vehicles and containers and buildings, but a broom or some brushing means is required to remove the film of grime which adheres to the surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,198 discloses a portable brushing machine for washing vehicles of the type for transport to and from a vehicle, the machine being carried on the forks of a fork lift truck. The machine has a water storage tank, a pump and valve arrangement to deliver water spray to a brush rotatable on a vertical axis, the brush mounted on a vertically reciprocal bar. A power unit is provided on the tank to drive the hydraulic pump to rotate the brush and vertically reciprocate the bar, and lever control means to automatically control the operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,492 discloses a portable vehicle washing machine mounted on a road transport vehicle, the machine having a cylindrical brush rotatable about a vertical axis.
The brush can be moved laterally and transversely of the vehicle, and the brush is mounted on a carriage so that the brush tends to move the working position to provide a constant pressure on the surface being washed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,680 shows a vehicle washing machine wherein the brush is suspended from an overhead rail. This unit is not mobile and cannot be taken to the washing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,472 discloses a portable washing and brushing machine mounted on a fork lift truck, the machine having a rotatable brush element which is vertically mounted on a shaft driven by a hydraulic motor. A series of spray nozzles are supplied with water from a pump driven by a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,164 discloses a mobile machine for cleaning the external surfaces of an aircraft, a brush being mounted on an articulated arm. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3104406 has brushes mounted on a articulated arm for cleaning road transport vehicles.
DE No. 3311547, DE No. 3403415 and DE No. 2902027 also show vertical brushes for cleaning the side walls of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,430 shows a machine for cleaning the inside of a vehicle.